


Surrender Your Booty

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: Manka Writes Friend Fiction [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Femdom, Femslash February, Hawke's booty, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Pirates be plundering booty, Post-Dragon Age II, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut on a Ship, Vaginal Fingering, anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: Isabela has a new first mate in Leda Hawke, who's still getting used to some of her duties. Luckily, she's very good at serving Captain Isabela, and Isabela isverygood at ropes.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Isabela
Series: Manka Writes Friend Fiction [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022509
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Surrender Your Booty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoryFireLion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoryFireLion/gifts).



> Femslash February is going out with some kinky smut. Enjoy! Thank you for the prompt Cory!

“You expect me to do what with _what_?” 

Isabela smirked and rolled her eyes at the indignation in Hawke’s voice before she turned around. The former Champion of Kirkwall, turned fugitive and the sexiest First Mate ever seen on a ship, held a coil of red rope in one hand. Her other was splayed rather firmly on her hip. 

“You’re the chief cargo officer, sweet thing,” Isabela began, “it does come with responsibilities.” 

“I’m the First Mate. I thought my _only_ job was taking care of the Captain.” Hawke wiggled her eyebrows salaciously and Isabela felt the familiar thrum of desire stir in her gut. 

“Of course it is!” Isabela widened her eyes. “And the best way to take care of the Captain is to make sure she doesn’t drown because the cargo is improperly balanced.” 

Hawke stared, deadpan, into Isabela’s face before dragging those bright eyes of hers pointedly to Isabela’s tits. “I’m willing to bet you float.” 

“There’s better ways to get me wet, Hawke.” Isabela grinned and tore herself away from the rigging, leaping to the boards below. “Come on, I’ll help you out this time.” 

“What’s it going to cost me?” Hawke asked suspiciously as Isabela wrapped her arm around her waist and dragged her down the deck. 

“As if I’m going to throw you on a barrel and ravish you to exact payment.” Isabela tutted under her breath and squeezed Hawke just a little tighter. “What kind of employer do you think I am?” 

From the corner of her eye, Isabela saw Hawke’s lips tip up in a satisfied smirk. “The _worst_ kind.” 

“Sorry.” Isabela threw open the hatch and gestured down below. “Didn’t realize we had Varric and his constant complaining on board.” 

Hawke laughed and shook her head. “Between his tits being out and yours, we’d never get anything done.” 

“You did fine in Kirkwall.” Isabela followed Hawke down into the lower decks, watching her ample assets sway in time with the rocking of the ship. She always knew Hawke would take to the waves like a fish, and she wasn’t disappointed. Her love was _meant_ to be a pirate. 

“I’m not sure ‘fine’ is the word people would use about my time in Kirkwall,” Hawke responded, pausing in the lowest cargo hold and looking out over the barrels, crates, and supplies. “Alright, where do I start?” 

Isabela took the opportunity to just drink Hawke in. She stood tall, firm muscles of her arms on display. Her own shirt was unbuttoned _almost_ as far as Varric left his, although her tits were much smaller than Isabela’s. 

They suited Hawke’s athletic form the same way her cocky smile suited her face, the identical way Hawke’s heart suited Isabela’s freewheeling style. 

Isabela pressed her chest against Hawke’s back and twined her arms around her waist. “I know a couple different ways to start.” 

Hawke’s sultry laugh echoed against the hull, fit in perfectly against the creak of wood and the gentle roar of the ocean around them. Isabela’s fingers danced up the thin cotton shirt until it found the deep v of the neckline. 

“Isn’t there work to do?” Hawke teased, leaning back into Isabela’s embrace. 

“I _am_ putting you to work.” Isabela found one of the smooth buttons, plucking it free with a deft flick of her fingers before moving to the next. “You’re serving the Captain.” 

“The Captain is a bit demanding don’t you think?” Hawke rolled her hips, grinding her ass back against Isabela’s slowly. “Hawke do this, Hawke do that, Hawke take your clothes off…” 

“Just like Kirkwall.” Isabela pointed out. “Now take your clothes off, Hawke.” 

Hawke dropped her head back on Isabela’s smile and grinned up into her face. Isabela admired the bronze glow and flushed cheeks that the ocean had brought to Hawke’s face. The further they got from Kirkwall, the smoother those ever present wrinkles on Hawke’s forehead got, the easier her smile came. Isabela _relished_ it. 

She also adored the spark of challenge in Hawke’s eyes when her grin took on a pointed edge. Hawke waited a moment, savoring the words, before she flung them into Isabela’s ears. 

“ _Make me_.”

Andraste’s ass, having Hawke on the she ship was the best decision Isabela ever made. 

Isabela leapt into action, spinning Hawke and pushing her back against a barrel already up on a stand. Hawke barely had time to laugh again before Isabela snatched the rope from her grip and quickly flung it over her wrists and pulled both hands behind Hawke’s back. 

“You _do_ know I could slip these knots, right?” Hawke taunted. Isabela sent her a withering glance and pulled them tighter before looping the rope over and under the barrel and pulling it taut before finishing it with her best knot. 

It bent Hawke’s spine in a lovely arch, her unbuttoned shirt falling open to expose a teasing glimpse of one nipple. Isabela smirked and dropped her fingers to the sensitive point, circling it until Hawke’s breath hitched in her throat. 

“Can you, sweet thing?” Isabela cooed, rolling Hawke’s nipple between her fingers until her lover shuddered. “Go ahead and try. I’ll enjoy the show.” 

Hawke’s lips lifted in a matching smirk while she rolled her hips, riding Isabela’s thigh. “Oh I can put on _quite_ a show.” 

Isabela made a small hum in her throat, pushing Hawke’s shirt aside to examine the pert tits she loved so. Her free hand plucked at the other nipple sharply, listening to the breathless gasp that fell from Hawke’s pink lips. 

“Good thing I want to see you dance.” Isabela whispered before crashing her lips to Hawke’s. Hawke met her rising passion with her own, slipping her tongue alongside Isabela’s. All Isabela had to do was relax and allow Hawke to explore to her heart’s content. It served _her_ well to have Hawke distracted, after all. 

It meant that when Isabela shoved Hawke’s breeches and smalls down her thighs, Hawke barely even noticed the whisper of rope between them. Isabela’s fingers flew while she kissed Hawke until the other woman whimpered and bucked into her touch only to choke on a loud moan.

Isabela pulled back, looking down to see Hawke splayed backwards, held up only by the barrel she was curled against. Her hands were tied to the rope circling the barrel, and that rope ran between the lips of her pretty cunt, circling her waist before continuing on over the barrel. 

“ _Isabela_ ,” Hawke hissed, rolling her hips. The rope moved against her, right against that sensitive clit of hers. 

Isabela lightly pinched both nipples. “Go ahead, sweet thing. Try and get free.” 

With those parting words Isabela stepped away and hoisted herself up on a stack of crates. 

Hawke shifted lightly, her eyes fluttering closed as the rope rubbed her against her again. Her tongue darted out, licking her lips. “I’m a bit tied up to serve the Captain right now.” 

Isabela lifted her tunic and spread her own thighs, pushing her smalls to the side. “Oh trust me, you’re serving _just_ fine.” 

Hawke’s breath rushed out of her while she watched Isabela’s fingers begin to circle her own clit. Isabela greedily ate in the sight of the Champion of Kirkwall, helpless with her tits out over a barrel, and smirked. 

It got even better when Hawke made up her mind to move. Her muscular form writhed in the rope, getting absolutely nowhere while at the same time getting _everywhere_. Filthy moans dripped from her lips while Hawke’s hips jerked against her bondage. Isabela could already see the shimmering traces of arousal on her lips. 

Maker, she couldn’t wait to taste it, but it was just perfection to watch Hawke’s chest rise and fall as she panted, riding the rope just as much as she struggled to get free. Her thighs shook and she dropped her head back, an obscene moan ringing loudly in the silence. 

Isabela felt that moan the whole way to her slick cunt. She plunged her own fingers inside her core, fucked herself on them while Hawke struggled and thrashed. Her clit throbbed when she returned to it, demanding her pleasure, but Isabela staved it off. 

_She_ had that option. Hawke did not. While she fought her bondage, her pleasure rose. She shattered with a sharp cry, arching forward against the ropes while she rode them in the throes of her pleasure before collapsing back on the barrel. Isabela watched her tits rise and fall while Hawke groaned her name “ _Isabela_.” 

Isabela grinned. “You’re still not free, sweet thing. Better keep trying.” 

Hawke sobbed softly, but her hips rolled against the ropes again. She was so sensitive, so delightfully on edge. It was her favorite thing about Hawke, the way she could climb to her peak over and over again and shatter no matter how she protested otherwise. It was even cute how she shook her head as she fought her orgasm, her fingers twisting in the knots before she screamed Isabela’s name. 

That sound was enough to make Isabela rush to the finish, flooding her own fingers as she jerked and bucked, the waves threatening to take her down while Hawke collapsed bonelessly backwards. Isabela allowed herself the same grace, lazing against the crates while Hawke gasped and panted for breath. 

Isabela slipped from the crate, finding her sea legs just as easily as she always has before bringing her wet fingers to Hawke’s mouth. Hawke opened her lips eagerly, moaning softly as she tasted Isabela. 

“I always love showing you the ropes, Hawke.” Isabela murmured, grabbing the rope in her fingers and untying the knot. “But you’ve still got a lot to learn.” 

Hawke let go of Isabela’s fingers with a plop and that saucy grin that made her stomach flip. 

“My booty is ready to be plundered, Captain.” 

Isabela couldn’t help it. She laughed until her ribs hurt and flung herself on top of Hawke, capturing her mouth for another long, lingering kiss. 

Yes, she thought sweetly, she’d found the best First Mate ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> With love from Pornzammar at [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
